The Cipher's Bride
by Sage S. Adoren
Summary: Faith is a long lost friend of Ford's from before the portal accident, though after a walk she wakes up in the Mystery Shack, from a 30 year nap. However, when Bill Cipher rises again, with Mabel and Dipper in his clutches, he offers Faith a deal. A deal in which includes Faith's hand in marriage. To him... ("Beauty and the Beast" type story. Bill Cipher/OC. AU.)
1. Chapter 1

" _You are indeed the loveliest of creatures..."_

" _Get away from me!"_

" _You'll never escape me, My Dove...!"_

With a startle, Faith sat up in her bed. Her nightmare having finally ended and she woke up.

"Hm..."

As she sat in her bed, trying to shake off her nightmare, she thought of her close friend's kindness for letting her stay with him and his brother in this house, a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack. Stanford and Stanley Pines were truly her heroes as when she woke up, she had no where to go. Along with Soos' permission, of course (as he did own the establishment now).

She sighed and stood up. She hadn't a clue who the disembodied voice in her head was in the slightest. Though the strange voice was oddly familiar...

As she thought of her dreams, she heard the person in bed next to her own shift around. She looked over to see her closest friend and partner in science awake and looking at her in worry. His name was Stanford, though he preferred the nickname Ford.

"I thought you might be awake, 'Teri." He said softly, as he got up and sat down next to her on her bed.

Faith smiled fondly though it looked dull and sad at the nickname though shrugged at his question: "I had a nightmare."

"I've noticed. You seem more sluggish lately." He replied, though suddenly he looked curious. "About what, if I can ask?"

Faith hesitated before answering: "I'm running away from someone. Though I can't see them, their voice follows me and chases me."

Ford nods slowly. "I see."

The two sat in a comfortable silence afterwords. Faith thought about her short amount of time spent here. She had been found by Stanley in the forest, passed out and looking beaten and bruised up. He had recognized her from their younger years and brought her back to the Mystery Shack.

She had been here for almost 2 weeks, healing her injuries and having Ford be befuddled and confused as to how she retained her young late 25-year-old appearance. When the brothers asked her where she had disappeared to over 30 years ago, Faith had no answer. All she could tell them was that she went for a walk in the forest and then she somehow got unconscious. When she woke up, she was in the Mystery Shack.

They decided she would stay with them, considering her last remaining family, her mother, was dead and she had no where to turn. Besides, what sort of friend would Ford be if he didn't help one of his best friends?

"Still no memory of your disappearance?" He asked curiously and Faith shook her head nimbly.

Ford could only nod with a contemplative look on his face. Then he turned to Faith and smiled. "Well, you'll get to meet my great niece and nephew Mabel and Dipper when they come next week."

Faith smiled fondly. From what she had gathered from Ford's description of the twins, made her think about the closeness both Stan and Ford had when they were children. And they sounded like very good and wonderful chi- uh, _teenagers_. She also found it amazing that they had stayed here last summer and had experienced all sorts of weird things in the lazy yet peculiar town of Gravity Falls.

Weirdness that she and Ford were quite eager to continue studying.

She suddenly reached out and embraced Ford, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for letting me stay, Ford..."

Ford was surprised at first but then his expression turned to one of endearment and he returned the hug. "You're very welcome, 'Teri."

When they parted, Faith smiled and laid back down on her bed. Ford got up, knowing she didn't need his help and walked to his own bed, laying in it. "Goodnight, 'Teri."

Faith smiled. "Goodnight, Ford..."

With a smile, he turned around and went back to sleep (rather quickly) and Faith covered herself once more and fell back asleep, no more voices tormenting her...

YROO HFXPH

A week passed and Stan and Ford had gone out to the bus stop via car as it was pouring. Faith, had to stay at the Mystery Shack because of the lack of space in Stan's car. And Soos was in town for the day, spending time with Melody, who had come to visit for the summer. So, Faith took her time to admire the tall trees and forests out the window of her now shared bedroom with Ford. It was just like she remembered it, all those years ago.

It was only by sheer luck that Stan found her when he did, as the twins had recently got back from their sailing travels on their Stan O' War II ship. Faith smiled fondly as she thought about the brothers. She remember they had a falling out in Highschool because (supposedly) Stan had ruined Ford's science project for the Science Fair. When Faith heard that from Ford after Stan had been kicked out, she didn't believe Stan did that on purpose. But now it seemed as though the two got along much better.

They also told her about the events of last year and about how Ford had come back home after 30 years of inter-dimensional traveling, due to Stan accidentally pushing him into the portal she, Fiddleford and Ford were making. Ford also told her about Bill and his deal with him, as Faith had no prior knowledge of Bill Cipher. She hadn't even known he existed when the trio were working on the portal and studying Gravity Fall's weirdness, so the news about how Ford, Stan and their great niece and nephew defeated Bill last summer was surprising.

But then again, it had been over 30 years since she had last seen everyone so naturally things must have changed.

An engine stopping cut off her thoughts and she turned to see that Stan, Ford and the twins had arrived back home. They quickly grabbed the teenagers' bags and raced inside the house. Smiling, Faith was already on her way downstairs.

She quickly found the front door and saw Ford and Stan, along with Mabel and Dipper. She walked up to them and when Dipper and Mabel noticed her, Dipper looked puzzled while Mabel looked ecstatic.

"A new friend!" She cried out happily. Faith blinked before laughing slightly.

"I guess you could say so." She replied, a full-hearted smile at Mabel's enthusiasm.

"Um, Grunkle Ford, who's this?" Dipper asked, curiously. Ford smiled before walking up to Faith and wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder. He looked down at her and gave her a grin, while Faith just rolled her eyes at his gestures.

"This is Faith Aria Peristery. She is my good friend from my younger days before the portal and we just recently found her again!" He said happily. Dipper blinked before approaching her and Ford released her.

"Um, hi." Dipper said, a bit nervous, yet in his eyes you could see the excitement of meeting someone who personally worked with Ford. Then a look of confusion crossed his face. "If your his friend from 30 years ago, how come you look so young?"

Faith smiled unsure, not knowing how to explain it. "Well... I don't remember really. I am his friend though why I still look so young is unknown."

Dipper looked shocked but he was certainly interested in knowing more. Mabel gasped dramatically. "Wow! Really? You must be a time traveling wizard thing!" She concluded and Faith giggled.

"I don't think so, Mabel." Faith replied jokingly. Dipper even cracked a smile at her response.

Another gasp from Mabel. "How do you know my name, lady-time-traveling-wiard?!" She demanded playfully.

Faith laughed evilly, deciding to joke back. "It was the knowledge bestowed upon me by your grunkles! His unending power and might knowing no boundaries!"

Mabel burst into laughter as Ford gave Faith a fake look of betrayal and anger. Faith merely grinned back haughtily. Dipper chuckled as Stan made bunny ears behind Ford and Faith. When everyone's eyes turned on him, he pointed behind the two. Faith and Ford turned around and gave Stan an amused look. Stan grinned and laughed slightly.

"Though in all seriousness, Ford told me all about you guys and your adventures from last summer, especially all about Weirdmageddon." She clarified. Mabel and Dipper traded looks before turning to her, having taken a certain liking to her.

"But enough about me, let's eat something!" Faith said happily. Mabel and Dipper cheered as they followed her into the kitchen to raid the fridge and make some food.

Ford and Stan traded looks and both smiled gratefully. In the past two weeks, Faith looked very depressed and dull for most of the time. They had hoped the twins would lift her spirits, and apparently it was working.

They followed the happy trio into the kitchen. Though when Faith saw them, she rushed over to them and began pushing them back out.

Stan gave her a slightly upset look. "Hey, what's the big idea?" He asked, demanding to know why she was pushing them out.

Faith giggled before answering: "I'm making my special and I'm going to teach the twins how to make it!"

Ford at this point also looked rather crestfallen. "So you're telling them but not us?"

"Yeah, we've wanted to know for years now!" Stan replied and Faith gave them a fake evil grin.

"Yeah, well..." She trailed off dramatically, before continuing: "You'll never know!" Before bursting into fake evil laughter. And then slammed the door in their faces.

Ford smiled slight while Stan looked a little upset. "Why are you smiling?" He asked.

Ford's smile only grew. "Just glad she finally looks happy. And is like her old self again."

"Yeah, that gloominess had me going sad too." Stan replied, a smile now also growing on his face.

"Oh, don't worry, Stan. We'll get that recipe some day." Ford said with a smile. Stan grinned back and nodded.

"Oh yeah," He replied. "We will..."

Then Ford smiled nicely with no pretending maliciousness. "Movie?" Ford asked, deciding to do something with his brother while the trio cooked. Stan smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing." He replied.

 **UZRGS RH NRMV**

As Ford and Stan watched a movie, Mabel, Dipper and Faith cooked in the kitchen. More specifically, they cooked Faith's all-time favorite meal – Mac and Cheese. Though she was teaching them her ultimate cheese mix she used with the pasta.

"...And that is how you make homemade Mac and Cheese!" She exclaimed and Mabel and Dipper took their spoons and tried some of the cheese mix she made. Their faces went from skeptic to amazed.

"Wow!" Mabel said through her cheesy teeth. Dipper took his time to swallow before he too replied: "That does taste really good, Faith!"

Faith smiled happily before starting to boil the Macaroni. "So you guys are from California, right?" She asked and Mabel and Dipper nodded.

"Yup!" Mabel replied, "Where are you from?"

Faith smiled, "I was born in London though my mother and I moved to the United States when my dad ditched us."

Dipper gave her a puzzled look. "So... how come you don't have an English accent?"

Faith giggled. "That's easy. I was 4 months old when my mom and I moved. I learned how to speak American English instead of British English."

Mabel then cut in, with a slightly teasing smile: "So... you and Grunkle Ford seem awfully close..."

Faith blushed when she realized what Mabel was insinuating. "N-No! We're friends! But we're not romantically involved!" She retorted, stuttering slightly.

Mabel only gave Faith a slight grin. "Keep telling yourself that..." She whispered sneakily with a giggle.

Faith rolled her eyes as her blush subsided and she checked on the pasta, stirring it before lowering the heat.

"Are you sure?" Mabel asked, and Faith turned to see her right next to her. Faith jumped back, surprised but blushed even more.

"N-No! I'm sure! B-Besides, he's just my friend!" Faith replied, her blush deepening.

"I knew it! You love him! You love him! You really, really love him!" Mabel sang at the top of her lungs. Faith immediately put a hand to Mabel's mouth, cutting her off.

"No, I do not love Ford romantically! But I do see myself as his sister or something! So none of the romantic notions you have!" She clarified, though wasn't mad, in fact, she was rather amused at Mabel's antics. Mabel smiled under the hand and nodded, not believing her though when Faith removed her hand, Mabel stayed quiet.

"Um, Faith?" Dipper decided to say something to make sure Mabel doesn't bring up anymore love stuff.

She turned to him and nodded. "Yes, Dipper?"

"How was it like being Ford's partner back in the day?" He asked. Faith paused.

"Well, it was never a dull moment. He would always try to convince me to stay here in this very house as he explored though I never listened and we ended up doing a lot of the research and documenting our encounters in the journals. In fact, a lot of illustrations were done by me." She explained, her expression turning to one of reminiscence.

Dipper's interested face told her to continue.

"And then when Ford enlisted Fiddleford to help us build the portal, it was much more exciting! We were building a portal to see if there was an explanation to Gravity Fall's weirdness. However, at the time, all the way until last week, I hadn't been aware of Bill Cipher's deal with Ford..." She continued.

Dipper looked surprised. "You didn't know?"

"Well, I suppose I thought something weird was up but Ford never told Fiddleford or I anything. Though when Fiddleford left, Ford became more distant and he seemed very lost. And then one day, I decided to go investigate... something..." She paused as she struggled to remember.

"Something..?" Dipper questioned, confused.

"I don't remember. All I remember is leaving the shack and then waking up in the shack again. And seeing Stan and Ford looking very concerned and shocked. What was even more surprising to me was their age. And them telling me I was gone for over 30 years..." Faith smiled sardonically. "I believe I passed out when they told me that."

Dipper had a slightly smile on his face as he said: "I actually studied the journals last year, though they were burned by Bill during Weirdmageddon..." He trailed off ashamed.

Faith looked sad though smiled. "Yeah... I still can't believe it's been over 30 years since I last saw Ford and Stan... And they also have a great-niece and a great-nephew..."

Dipper and Mabel, who had been listening the whole time, looked at her with sadness and sympathy. They felt very sad for her. She missed so many years in both Stan's and Ford's lives. And she hadn't even known they had more family until now. Faith was also scared she'd be the one to have to see the two elder twins die before she did, this made her even more depressed.

"Wow, Faith, that is really sad." Mabel replied and Faith smiled sadly at them. Then she leaned down and hugged the two tightly, who both returned the hug. "You'll be here for the summer right?" Mabel asked softly and Faith smiled.

"Of course I will. You think you had adventures last year? Well, we're going to do all sorts of weird things!" Faith exclaimed cheerfully. Mabel and Dipper both grinned before Faith heard the pasta water boiling over and raced to go check on it.

"The Macaroni!" She cried out before lowering the heat more and stirring it again, making the twins laugh at her silliness.

RG RH NV

Deep the forest, though not too far away from the Mystery Shack, the statue of Bill Cipher began to crack.

And familiar laughter echoed through the forest...


	2. Chapter 2

As Dipper, Mabel, Faith, Ford and Stan ate the Mac' and Cheese, Soos arrived home and as soon as he and the Mystery Twins saw each other, they jumped up from their chairs and raced to embrace him.

"Soos!"

"Mabel! Dipper!"

The trio hugged and Soos looked like he was about to cry though he restrained himself. "Oh man, dudes, it's great to see you guys!" He said, happily.

Mabel grinned and Dipper smiled widely. "We're glad to see you too Soos!" Dipper replied.

"Hey Soos, come try some of Faith's specialty – Mac' and Cheese!" Stan called out and Soos took one whiff and sat down immediately, much to the amusement of everyone else.

As everyone ate, Soos' eyes lit up in an idea. "Hey guys, how about we have a party! You know, for Faith, Dipper and Mabel's return!"

Ford immediately took a shine to said idea. "That sounds like a great idea!"

Stan pondered for a moment but smiled. "Hey, I may not be getting any money from this, but just a party for the family? That is great! And besides, you own the place, Soos. You can do whatever you want." He replied, full-heartedly.

Soos' eyes widened and he had a contemplative look on his face. "Oh, right. Sorry, Mister Pines, I keep forgetting you gave me the establishment. It feels like only yesterday I was helping you run the place. And now I'm the boss. Go figure." He said fondly.

"YES! PARTY! WE'LL INVITE EVERYONE!" Mabel exclaimed before quickly finishing her food and racing upstairs to ready invitations.

Dipper grinned. "Yeah, a party sounds great, Soos! What do you think, Faith?" He asked.

Faith smiled widely. "I think a party sounds splendid!" She answered excitedly.

"Well then, it's settled. We're having a party, dudes!" Soos declared and the rest laughed eagerly.

LEBAM SI YM TEPPUP

"So, Mabel, who are you inviting?" Faith asked, as she entered the twins' room and saw Mabel already working on multiple invitations.

"Oh, I'm sending one to my friends: Candy, Grenda, Pacifica and Wendy!" Mabel squealed excitedly.

Faith laughed at Mabel's enthusiasm and sat down next to the bubbly girl. "I don't know the first three but Wendy is certainly a name I recognize." Faith said with a silly smile.

"Oh?" Mabel questioned and Faith's smile grew.

"She is the cashier of the Gift Shop here, after all. And I've been here for two weeks now." Faith elaborated and Mabel facepalmed.

"Oh right! Sorry, I forgot you were here before we came!" Mabel laughed at her own silliness. "I'm just so excited about this party!"

Faith giggled. "So am I!" Then she paused and watched Mabel draw colorful designs for the invitations. "Hey, can I help?"

Mabel only grinned and nodded eagerly. "Of course you can!" She replied, half throwing the supplies to Faith.

Faith only eagerly grabbed the color pencils and began to draw some very detailed stars and symbols. When Mabel looked over, she smiled when she saw Faith was drawing a Llama, which was of course intended for Pacifica.

"How do you know about the Llama?" Mabel asked, curiously. Faith smiled.

"Ford told me what those symbols meant when he told me about Bill and his defeat." Faith answered. "I had seen them before but didn't know what they were for."

Mabel nodded and smiled brightly. "Well, I'm glad your helping!" She exclaimed and Faith giggled.

"Same here!" Faith responded before the girls laughed and continued to draw and make invitations...

HTIAF SEVOL DROF

The day of the party, as the (extended) Pines family were preparing for the party, Ford ran into Faith trying to set up the music and sound system, though was unsuccessful due to her lack of knowledge on modern technology.

With a smile, Ford snuck up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her and exclaimed: "Boo!"

This warranted a short scream from Faith. Though she quickly realized it was Ford so she relaxed and panted from the shock. "Jesus, Ford! You scared the soul out of me!" She exclaimed, still recovering from the shock.

Ford laughed before spinning her around to face him. She smiled when he hugged her and hugged him back. "Ford... what am I going to do with you?"

"Dance?" He suggested teasingly before the music suddenly turned on and it was a slow dance song. Faith's face turned pink at the implications though she smiled and began to dance with him.

"Hm, since when do you dance?" Faith asked, a certain edge of teasing in her voice.

Ford raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "I could ask you the same question."

She laughed. "Touche."

They fell into a pleasant silence for a few moments, just dancing.

"You know... I did miss you. I don't think there wasn't a day when I didn't think about you disappearing into the forest and never coming back. I was scared." Ford admitted and Faith smiled sadly.

"I am sorry to have worried you, Ford..." She apologized sincerely. Ford nodded and smiled sadly as well.

"Well, I'm glad you're back! And that's all that matters right now..." He replied, a more happy smile returned.

The two stared into each others eyes before they began to lean into each other...

"Ford..."

"Faith..."

"Um, Grunkle Ford, where did you put the-" Dipper's voice stopped the duos lips from meeting, just centimeters away. Ford, still holding onto Faith, both looked over at Dipper's confused and borderline shocked face.

"Um... should I come back later..?" Dipper trailed off.

"Oh no, Dipper! It's fine! You were saying?" Faith said, her face practically as red as a tomato as she gently pulled away from Ford, who looked a little dejected.

"Oh, okay then, well, Grunkle Ford, I was wondering if you know where the..." As Dipper spoke, Ford's concentration was solely focused on Faith, studying her every feature with extreme detail. He felt... sad when she pushed him away. Though he didn't let the feeling linger.

"Oh um... it's downstairs in my lab. Second shelf to the left in the bio-testing room..." Ford replied, having heard Dipper's question though he was more focused on Faith more than anything else while Faith was making an effort to avoid his gaze and gazing at him.

Dipper, realizing he had overstayed his welcome, thanked Ford and went off to go find his missing item. Ford approached Faith and took her hand, slightly timidly. Faith looked at him and smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry, Ford... I guess I was surprised at Dipper's appearance." Faith apologized and Ford nodded, a forgiving smile on his face.

"No, it's all right. I got a bit carried away." Ford said, masking his disappointment with sincerity. If there was one thing he picked up from Bill was how to hide your emotions well.

Faith nodded with a sad smile. "I gotta go..." She trailed off before running off, unable to understand her own feelings for him.

She was mostly afraid of her feelings for Ford. Partly because of their now vast age difference. Though while she is his age mentally and the age doesn't bother her, it is the consequences of getting into a relationship with Ford. He was getting old, and regardless of what Faith does, he would die sooner than she would. And this she would not want on her poor heart. She loved Ford so much but she could not bear to see him die before she did...

And so she felt as though leading him on would only hurt him in the end...

I DEEN REH

The same day Faith and Dipper were hanging out on the roof, drinking sodas. They were talking about Faith's time with Ford investigating Gravity Falls. More specifically, the story of how they documented several creatures, bouncing between different situations and creatures.

Suffice to say, Dipper was glad to have the time to talk to her. Her point of view provided a different view on all the creatures. Though the conversation eventually turned to that of a specific dream demon. Bill Cipher.

"Bill Cipher... as I've said, I know next to nothing about him besides what Ford has told me from your summer last year." Faith pointed out when Dipper asked if she was sure she never saw Bill or anything suspicious regarding Bill.

"I know, but from a researching perspective, I mean. If you were to give me an analysis regarding what you've heard from Ford..." Dipper elaborated. Faith thought for a moment.

"I suppose I could. From what Ford has told me, Bill Cipher was an extremely dangerous being who wanted nothing but chaos and madness in the 3rd dimension. He was manipulative, sly and a psychopath who strives for selfish reasons." Faith explained. Dipper nodded.

"Well, you and Ford certainly share a similar opinion." Dipper pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I for one am glad I wasn't around for Weirdmageddon. I think I would have just began questioning how things work." She joked. Dipper cracked a slight smile.

"Well, at least he is gone. We don't have to worry about Bill Cipher returning. He was deleted after all in Stan's mind." Dipper explained, relieved. Faith smiled and nodded.

"Heaven knows we don't need a homicidal all-knowing dorito walking around." She commented and Dipper nodded and then yawned.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap before the party." Dipper replied and Faith nodded.

"Okay, see you, Dipper."

"Wait, aren't you coming? I mean, what are you going to do out here alone?" Dipper asked, a bit concerned.

"Oh no, you go on ahead. Don't worry, I'll just cloud gaze." She responded and Dipper smiled before crawling back into the window and waving 'see you'.

When Dipper was gone, she lay down and began to cloud gaze. The quiet and peace providing a perfect atmosphere...

Irxp dzh sviv

As Dipper went for his bed, he noticed Mabel was strangely absent from their room, when prior she had been making more decorations. Though out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something white on Mabel's bed. Curious and with a desire to snoop, he walked over to her bed and picked up the white object, which turned out to be a note.

With a raised eyebrow, he turned on a lamp and began to read the text:

 _Hey Dipper, meet me outside the Mystery Shack. Back door. I have to show you something cool I found!_

Unsure, but still curious (and a bit suspicious), he carefully made his way downstairs, trying not to wake anyone up and walked out the back door. He then saw Mabel by the tree line though she disappeared into the trees after he saw her.

Dipper, confused, began to chase after her. "Hey Mabel, wait!" He called out, though she didn't reply and kept running, deeper into the forest. "Mabel, what are you doing?!"

He kept chasing her, his lungs burning and his legs starting to hurt though he couldn't lose her. Who knows what she found. He ran after her until she stopped in a clearing with her back turned to him and Dipper stopped several meters away from her.

"Hey Mabel, what's going on?" Dipper asked, confused and slightly uncomfortable, though he approached her, something pulling at him to make sure she was all right.

"Oh, nothing really..." She replied, and at this point Dipper was right behind her. Then she turned around and Dipper gasped. "I just wanted to take a nice walk out, _Pine Tree_."

Mabel's eyes weren't her own, in fact they were those of Bill Cipher's! Dipper backed away and pointed a finger at him/her.

"H-How are you s-still alive?!" Dipper stuttered over his words, shocked.

Mabill laughed evilly and approached Dipper with an evil grin. "Oh nothing really. Barely clung on, thanks to the AXOLOTL. But enough about me, Pine Tree. I have stuff to do, people's lives to ruin..." Mabill trailed off with a sinister grin.

"And a party to crash...!" Mabill laughed and before Dipper could do a single thing in retaliation, Mabill swung a bat..!

And knocked Dipper out cold...


	3. Chapter 3

The party had begun.

Every close friend to the Pines family had been invited and after Ford acquainted Faith with some of their friends, Faith stood to the side, sipping on some punch she had gotten for herself.

But then she realized that the twins, Mabel and Dipper, were missing.

"Um, Ford? Have you seen Mabel and Dipper? They've been absent from the party." Faith asked. Ford turned to her.

"Hm, I'm not entirely sure, Faith. I haven't seen Dipper since this afternoon. And I think the others are also a bit worried too." Ford replied, thoughtfully.

Faith suddenly gasped. "Oh no! What if they've been kidnapped o-or worse!?" She asked, terrified.

Ford smiled slightly. "I think it would be a big mistake if any weirdness decided to snatch them. They've met a lot of the people here after all."

Faith nodded quickly. "R-Right! I shouldn't be so worried!" She tried to reassure herself.

"Yes, you shouldn't." Ford soothed. "I imagine they're out exploring and got caught up in something accidentally."

Faith nodded slowly this time. "Yeah... you're right, Ford. I need to stop worrying."

Ford smiled fully. "Good. Don't stress yourself out."

Faith only returned the smile, but it was half-hearted.

"I'm going to go get us some more of this punch. It's really good!" He said, walking away. Faith nodded once.

"Okay!" She called back.

And then she was left alone to her thoughts. While Ford had told her to not be too worried, Faith still couldn't help it. She only knew them for about a days and yet she already felt close to them. They were very endearing kids...

Sighing at her own ridiculousness, she leaned against the wall and smiled.

 _'What could possibly go wrong with a party like this?'_

" **Lots of things, little dove.** " A familiar voice whispered in her mind and before she could say or do anything, a yellow light shone everywhere and soon the entire room was like a black and white TV screen. The entire world around them was like that!

And in the middle of the room, a triangle shaped 2 dimensional being suddenly appeared! It wore a black top hat and a black bow tie. It had two arms and two legs, both smaller than its body. But it had a large eye, which stared directly at her for a moment before laughter erupted from the maniacal being. And everyone in the room looked up in horror at this creature. And Faith recognized the voice... from her dreams!

" **Oh, man! It had been WAAAY too long!** " The voice exclaimed, giddily and yet also creepily. " **Yes! I am back! I honestly wasn't sure if that would work! Oh well! Fordsy! Partner, how have you been?** "

The demon turned to Ford, who looked utterly shocked and horrified at the demon's appearance. "Bill Cipher..." Ford said under his breath.

" **Yup! The one and only! Anyways, I've kind of come to make a DEAL with you! Oh and your precious Dove too!** " Bill exclaimed. Ford suddenly looked angry.

"Do you think I'm repeating my mistake a second time?! No way am I ever making a deal with you!" Ford replied angrily.

" **Oh okay.** " Bill said bored. " **But I think THIS!** " Suddenly, Mabel and Dipper appeared above Bill, floating unconscious. " **Will make you reconsider...** "

Everyone in the room gasped in terror and Faith stepped forward. "Please don't harm them!" She begged.

Bill then turned to her. " **Oh my, oh my, you're not so bad looking for a meatbag, aren't you, little Dove? But I suppose you'd want to take my deal for them?** "

Faith almost nodded but then stopped herself, instead asking: "What deal?"

If Bill could grin, he would. " **I'll give you back the journals, the promise of no more weirdness** _ **and**_ **the twins for three things in return!** "

Ford looked utterly confused yet walked over to Faith, joined also by Stan. "What do you want, you psycho?!" Stan demanded.

" **Geez, relax! I'll tell ya, gimme a sec!** " Bill said, a bit annoyed with Stan's tone. " **Anyways, number one! For the journals, I request that you NEVER try to kill me again!** "

Everyone gasped but Ford was the first to speak. "If we promise that, you could cause weirdness in our world without any consequences! No way am I taking _that_ for the journals! Also, why haven't you even done anything yet?" Ford asked, suspiciously.

Bill rolled his eye. " **Relaaax, Fordsy, the reason why is because, well, let's face it, and as much as it pains me to admit this, you're smarter than me. You Pines have duped me more times than I'd like to admit, so I thought why not make this PAINFUL for the both of us and just… cooperate…** " Bill said ominously before jumping right back into a jittery and fun tone. " **And to give you a reason why you should do that,** **just listen to the second bargain.** "

Ford hesitated before slowly nodding. Bill continued. " **Number two, for no weirdness to affect Gravity Falls and its people, I want my own place in private where I can… spread my weirdness.** " Bill explained. Ford didn't say anything and he looked ready to decline Bill's entire offer.

But Bill cut him off. " **Oh please, Fordsy! Don't be stupid, even if I tried to do anything to your dimension, I'm trapped in this stupid backroad town! Also… wouldn't that be better than just me reigning hell onto Gravity Falls?** "

Ford looked at him, skeptical yet thought about it.

" **Well?** " Bill urged.

"Deal. I know a place where you could live, but only within its borders are you allowed to practice ANY weirdness and NOT outside of it!" Ford agreed. And Bill made a smirking noise.

" **Well, of course!** " He laughed as he thought of the last request. " **AND number three, for Pine Tree and Shooting Star, I want..** " But Bill paused and looked unsure suddenly.

Ford, Faith, Stan and the rest of the party guests looked at each other. "Do you even know?" Wendy asked, voicing her presence. Bill gave her a look but said nothing, but he looked guilty of just that.

Stan looked ready to scream but restrained himself. "You don't know?!" Stan… half yelled.

Bill rolled his eye. "Geez, relax, Stan! I'm thiiiinking!" Bill replied.

It was Soos who stepped forward to speak this time. "We'll give you whatever you want, just don't hurt the twins!"

Bill looked at him, almost considering it before shaking his form as if it were his head in negation. " **As tempting as it is…** "

As he looked at the older Pines twins and their female friend… Bill remembered something and suddenly his aura seemed to be a lot more malicious now.

" **I've decided.** " He said, as if it were final and very vague. Bill purposefully remained vague as he waited for any reaction from the trio. Which he did actually get, but this time from Faith, who was wrapped in Ford's arms, as if to protect her from Bill.

"What is it?" She asked softly yet also with a bit of spark. She really did care about the twins it would seem...

Bill chuckled slightly. " **Well then. I suppose I could give an answer to a question like that.** " He mocked. " **I want you, my dear…** " Bill said, his voice deepening as he spoke lowly.

Faith looked confused and so did the brothers and the rest of the party members. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Bill cackled, as if it were the most hilarious and obvious thing ever. " **Oh, sweetheart, you're too naive for your own good!** " He laughed before quieting down and his tone was now dead serious. " **Faith Aria Peristyle… I want you to be mine to spend the rest of eternity with... As my bride...** "

Ford and Stan gasped and Faith looked up in shock at the demon, who looked back at her with a half lidded eye and a brow raised. Ford and Stan immediately began to protest.

"NO WAY!" Stan cried out.

"Out of the question, Cipher!" Ford spat, holding her back and close to him. Bill noticed and snapped his fingers, making Faith disappear from Ford's arms and to himself.

" _ **So what do you say,**_ **my** _**little Dove..?**_ " He whispered in her mind.

"I-I..." She stumbled for words but couldn't think of any. She was so shocked by the question she couldn't dare say anything about it.

Bill tsked slightly yet his expression looked excited. " **Oh, I understand it's a lot to ask of, and so, being the considerate demon I am, I will give you three days to decide... And if you say 'no'... the kids GET IT!** " He laughed psychotically before disappearing with Mabel and Dipper and then everything was back to normal.

Except it wasn't.

And shortly afterwards, as Faith contemplated this new series of events, her shock never really wearing off and the fact that all this was now in her hands… Faith fainted…

LAX ZTRL RXL

A day later, Faith, Ford and Stan were arguing, though Faith mostly kept quiet.

"You do realize that if we don't do this, Bill will kill the twins!" Stan argued and Ford looked enraged.

"No, no way! I am not letting Bill take Faith after only getting her back again!" Ford refused and Stan looked conflicted and unsure. Faith herself was desperately conflicted. She wanted to stay with Ford and Stan, she knew they missed her and she knew that she couldn't just leave them again.

But on the other hand… the twins were in danger… they were in the clutches of that… monster… Faith knew she couldn't just abandoned them.

But…

She needed more time to think…

"Faith!" Ford called out as she ran upstairs. It was Soos who stopped him.

"Mr Pines, I think she just needs time to herself." Soos assured him. Ford sighed before nodded, though was clearly worried for his dear friend.

EHS DNA I ERA TNAEM OT EB

Meanwhile, in someplace unknown, Bill Cipher was laughing from elation.

" **Oh man! Those fools don't know what's coming!** " He laughed evilly. Mabel and Dipper, who were in a cage, were trapped and glared daggers at him through their fear.

"You won't get away with this, Bill!" Dipper yelled, angry and also a bit scared (though he would never dare admit it.)

" **Haha! Oh that's rich, Pine Tree! But I've already won! Come two days from now and that little dove will be** _ **my**_ **little dove!** " Bill cackled.

The twins gave him a confused look. "What do you mean, you crazy weirdo?" Mabel asked, confused.

" **Oh, simple! I'm gonna marry the little dove!** " Bill announced.

"Who?!" Mabel and Dipper asked, baffled. Bill rolled his eye.

" **Why, your dear Faith!** " Bill laughed maniacally at their shocked expressions.

"No! She'll never agree to marrying you!" Mabel cried out, her voice shaky yet enraged.

Bill laughed more. " **And that's where you're wrong, Shooting Star! Your little friend will be mine! All mine!** " Bill said maniacally, as he got in Mabel's face with his one eye. Mabel and Dipper held onto each other as they looked at the demon.

"Why do you even want to marry Faith?!" Dipper demanded and Bill tsked.

" **Why not? Seeing as I will be by myself with no one to talk to for all of eternity or at least until the world ends, I would like… you know, companionship! Even I need to socialize to remain as** _ **unsane**_ **as possible**." Bill explained, fiddling with his cane. Then he looked malicious again. " **Oh, also, it's to stab Ford** _ **right**_ **where it** _ **hurts**_ **!** "

"What do you mean, you freak?" Mabel asked, and looked angry at the idea of Bill hurting her great uncle Ford in any way!

" **Oh, it should be quite obvious, shouldn't it? Your dear uncle has some… strong feelings for Miss Peristyle… And what better way to hurt him than to take away the one person he cares most about!** " Bill laughed, his eye narrowing in delight as his pupils constricted in sadistic bliss.

Mabel and Dipper looked enraged but… what could they do right now? They were powerless and they knew the only person who could save them now was Faith, even though they hoped she wouldn't accept…

/

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

Lol, I'm baaaaaaack!~

Anyways!

Thank you guys so much for reading and being patient with me! Updates will continue to be slow but hopefully no more long hiatuses like this.

Anyways, I've got some reviews to respond to!

1.

 _From CreativeErised:_

Please continue! This is very well written!

 _Response:_

Haven't you noticed I have, my dear?~ _)

2.

 _From Kyross:_

Well, the homicidial all knowing dorito is back b***.

Lookin' forward for the next chapter, this one was amaizing

 _Response:_

Indeed! :D Back and badder than ever! (FOR NOW!)

Thank you very much!

3.

 _From SissyPerigrin:_

Wow, this has an air of mystery and horror. I like that. Plus Bill Cipher is the evil candy man of my nightmares fiction. Keep up the good work.

 _Response:_

I'm really glad you like it, love! :D There will be more to come! :3

4.

 _From: GravityFallsisdabest_

What?!

 _Response:_

What..?

5.

From: 13BloodyStitches:

I love this story so far! I can't wait to see the next chapter. :)

Response:

Aww thank you! :DDD

You have it now! :3

Thanks for much for the reviews guys! BUT NOW… I need to go lie down. lol

R&R!

~Seth


	4. UPDATE

Hey Guys!

So, sorry to say but I'm going to be going on a permanent hiatus for all of my stories on fanfiction.

And the reason why that is is because I have other stories to work on. Original stories and books I have been dying to complete already. I need to stop writing fanfiction because it's negatively affecting the quality of my actual work.

I have a recommendation for anyone looking to write anything original - don't use fanfiction as a starting ground. Fanfiction honestly gives you so much crappy writing problems and you cannot iron it out unless you read actual good literature.

I can no longer participate in these stories because they no longer have any real meaning to me. The quality of my work and creativity has degraded thanks to fanfiction and I cannot allow that to affect my work any longer.

So, for probably the next couple of years or whenever I'm writing something original, I will not be writing or reading much fanfiction.

I still love my stories on here, trust me, I do. It kind of hurts to let them go but I have to. It's for the greater good on my part and I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting for the next chapter for some stories for months, even years at a time. I'm finally letting you guys know what has been on my mind forever now.

If anyone is interested in still following me, my work or is even remotely curious about anything I write or draw - I have multiple social media profiles on different platforms.

I have a Youtube channel called _Sage S. Adoren_ where I make animatics and analysis videos.

I have a twitter with the same name where I retweet and talk about my own life and random shit.

I have a Tumblr with the handle of sagetheai where I upload art and rarely put up some short stories and also post updates for my stories.

I have a where you can support me financially, again, known as Sage S. Adoren.

And finally, I have a website where I post updates on my original stories called .com(SLASH)sagesadoren

So that's that.

I'll hopefully see y'all on the flipside

-Sage


End file.
